A computing device like a server computing device commonly includes a baseboard management controller (BMC), which is also known as a service processor, in addition to a primary processing subsystem that includes a central processing unit (CPU), or primary processor. While the primary processing subsystem performs the workload assigned to the server, the BMC is used for out-of-band management of the server. For example, while a computing system like a server may normally be able to be managed through the primary processing subsystem itself, if the operating system running on primary processing subsystem fails, or if hardware of the primary processing subsystem fails, then such in-band management may become impossible. However, out-of-band management via a BMC is still possible, because the BMC does not rely on the primary processing subsystem. Furthermore, management via the BMC may not utilize the resources of the primary processing subsystem, so that they can be dedicated to performing the server's assigned workload.